


the art of wooing

by murakamism



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, M/M, Titan Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/pseuds/murakamism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So now maybe Levi’s got a rock collection, but it’s perfectly reasonable, you know.</p>
<p>For one, they’re all from Eren. Eren in his titan form, because for some reason the boy has yet to give him one in his human form. Still, Levi doesn’t mind. Maybe there’s something instinctual in titans—giving away pretty rocks as a form of affection. Whatever. Hanji would go wild over that theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the art of wooing

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Искусство ухаживания](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503894) by [Grenzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grenzy/pseuds/Grenzy)



> this wouldn’t have been possible without [crying-abt-fictional-people’s](http://crying-abt-fictional-people.tumblr.com) tags so pls send her some love and appreciation. omg this idea was so cute ok

Spring is here.

Levi reclines on a clean and dry patch of ground, his eyelids fluttering shut with grogginess. Today is supposed to be one of Eren’s titan-training days, but they’ve finished early and even the captain admits it would be a waste to do anything but lounge peacefully under this calm sky.

For once he lets the knowledge of the soldiers’ meticulously-planned schedule wash over him, comfort him enough to relax. There are no rooms to be cleaned, no chores to be done, no strategies to study. There is only a light spring breeze and the steady gait of heavy footsteps—

His eyes snap open.

He looks up and meets Eren, still in his titan form. Eren tilts his head to the side—not unlike a puppy, as Hanji has noted before—as he meets Levi’s eyes.

Levi raises a brow.

The titan sits beside him, crossing his legs together. With two giant fingers he carefully picks something up—what it is Levi cannot see—and then gingerly drops it on the patch of grass beside Levi’s head.

The captain sits up. Eren continues staring at him, his ears twitching in anticipation. Without another word Levi looks down.

It’s a rock.

Or rather, some kind of beautiful stone. It’s large enough to encompass Levi’s entire palm. He picks it up and inspects it, holds it up to the light. The stone is smooth and naturally polished. Its surface is black as coal, although under the sun it gives off a bluish shimmer.

Levi looks back up at Eren. The titan watches him intently, his face much closer than before. He leans forward and makes a small scratchy noise from the back of his throat.

“Thank you, Eren,” Levi finally manages to say. He looks back down on the stone, grips it in his hands. “It’s nice.”

Eren purrs. His eyes scrunch up.

It’s the only time a titan’s smile has ever been _cute_ , Levi thinks. Oh, Maria.

This is only the beginning.

 

 

The second time it happens is barely a week later. They’ve taken a break from stamina training. Eren lumbers around in his titan form, poking around the trees of a forest nearby. Levi sits next to Hanji, his thoughts wandering as the scientist goes through their notes and mumbles to their self.

Eventually Eren approaches again. He kneels in front of his superiors, teeth clacking in excitement.

“What is it, Eren?” Hanji asks, instantly leaping to their feet. “Do you think you’re at your limit? Can’t get yourself out of your titan form?”

Eren gives a low whine as he shakes his head. Instead his eyes turn to Levi, and the captain only stares back.

The titan carefully unfolds his fist. A rock tumbles down his giant palm and long fingers, finally coming to a stop on the ground in front of Levi’s feet.

Hanji scoots closer, eyeing the stone. Levi bends down to pick it up.

It’s a small stone, smaller than the one he had received before. It looks like any ordinary rock—rough, gray and heavy—but the longer Levi stares at it the longer he starts to see a shape.

At first Levi wonders what it is he’s supposed to see. He then remembers a memory: Eren, the back of his shirt grass-stained and his eyes sparkling, pointing up to the sky and naming shapes and animals; his finger tracing a pattern in the fluffy white clouds; his voice gentle as he urges Levi to try—

The rock is vaguely shaped like a heart.

Levi’s lips pull up into a tiny smile.

Hanji lets out a loud coo.

“Aww, how sweet! That’s very lovely, Eren, where did you find this? How did you even see it when you’re so far from the ground? Your titan vision must be _excellent!_ ”

Hanji’s yammering again but Levi doesn’t really listen. Eren’s giant eyes are wide, but he lets out a soft snort and Levi tries to calm down the sudden warmth flooding his chest.

Eren’s given him a _rock._ Eren’s given him a rock shaped like a _heart_. Eren saw a heart-shaped rock and thought of _Levi_.

The captain doesn’t say anything this time, but Eren can tell he’s pleased.

And it’s enough for both of them, really.

 

 

So now maybe Levi’s got a rock collection, but it’s perfectly reasonable, you know.

For one, they’re all from Eren. Eren in his titan form, because for some reason the boy has yet to give him one in his human form. Still, Levi doesn’t mind. Maybe there’s something instinctual in titans—giving away pretty rocks as a form of affection. Whatever. Hanji would go wild over that theory.

They fill up his sparse bedroom, his neat office. The rocks are big and small, rough and smooth, semi-precious and gray. But never _dull_ , because each one was carefully chosen. Mercifully, they are all clean, free from dust and mud and stain. Levi appreciates this as well.

And in those quiet, boring moments—where Levi stretches his arms and looks out of his window because he feels like setting his paperwork on fire, feels like slicing something apart instead of being still—sometimes a certain stone will catch his eye and he will remember a tiny taste of tenderness.

Hell, he can’t even bring himself to think it’s stupid.

Levi groans and buries his face in his hands.

He is a grown man. But Eren is just so fucking _adorable_. Who gave this boy the _right_?

“Captain Levi, sir?”

A knock on his office door and the voice calling out snaps him out of his thoughts. Levi clears his throat and sits back against his chair. He schools his expression into its usual poker face.

“Come in,” he replies, voice neutral. He leans his elbows on his desk. Hopefully this will be quick. If it’s a recruit carrying more paperwork from Erwin he is going to shave those damn eyebrows off while the man sleeps tonight.

A recruit hesitantly steps in. He closes the door behind him and clears his throat when Levi gives him a pointed stare to hurry up.

“Commander Erwin is inquiring if you’ve finished with the forms, sir.” The recruit lifts his hands in a salute. Levi sighs.

“At ease, soldier.” Levi taps one of the papers. “Tell him I’m not yet done and if he adds another fucking pile I’m going to ram these forms up his ass.”

The soldier blinks repeatedly, his mouth falling open slightly.

“U-uh, yes sir...”

Maybe Levi pities him, just a bit. The captain sighs, eyebrows furrowing. The recruit straightens his back even further.

Okay, wrong expression, Levi.

“Tell him that no, I’m not yet done,” he says, voice less hostile. The recruit nods.

Levi gives him a curt nod. He looks away, assuming that the soldier’s realized his dismissal, but he looks up and the guy’s still staring. Or rather, he’s looking at the tiny slab of rock on the captain’s desk. It’s vaguely triangular and specked with bits of blue and gray—Eren had implied that it reminded him of Levi’s eyes but it makes a good paperweight too.

“Are you a geologist, sir?” the recruit blurts, interrupting Levi before he can rudely ask him if he needs anything else. Levi’s scowl disappears. He raises a brow, now confused.

“A what?”

The recruit’s face is pointedly pinched. “You know, a rock expert! It’s just that we noticed there are always these pretty stones in your office—“

There’s a hint of pride that Levi feels at hearing “pretty stones”, but he also doesn’t want this person going on and on about Eren’s _gifts_.

“I’m not.” Levi’s voice is so dry that the recruit freezes.

“Oh. I apologize for assuming, sir.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes, sir,” the soldier squeaks, and quickly bolts away.

Levi looks back down at the new page of paperwork and scowls. What a waste of toilet paper.

 

 

“Leviii!”

Levi instinctively turns away. Hanji tries to grab his arm but he dodges.

“What.”

“There’s something Eren wants to show you!” Hanji exclaims, already making wild gestures. They grin, pointing to the general direction of the doorway. “Come on, don’t make him wait!”

“He can’t come in here himself?” Levi asks. Hanji laughs. He follows, finally smoothening out the creases in his jacket.

Today must be another titan-experiment day.

They exit the headquarters and head towards an empty field. As they approach Levi sees Eren’s titan form sitting idly on the ground.

Eren greets them with a low gurgle. Levi comes to a stop in front of him, craning his neck to look up at Eren’s face.

The titan finally moves away. As he scoots to the side Levi sees what had been hidden behind him. He’s not sure what it is at first.

It’s made up of several large rocks and boulders, all pushed together. The smoothest rock sits on top. There’s a path from the ground to the top—Levi sees the grooves and the footholds and the steps. He looks up at Eren but the titan only lets out a soft huff, his breath clouding the air.

“...Art?” Levi asks. Eren’s eyes glimmer with amusement but he shakes his head.

Levi turns to Hanji. The scientist is snickering.

“It’s a throne,” they explain. Levi raises a brow and looks back at Eren. Eren shrugs one shoulder, the tips of his pointed ears darkening slightly.

Well, he’s been on higher ground thanks to the 3dmg.

Levi approaches and grabs the first outcrop of rock he can reach. It’s steady and stable underneath his hands. He climbs slowly, but finds that Eren has made it easy for him to reach the top with numerous footholds and steps. It only takes several minutes of climbing. When he heaves himself to the top with one final push, he plops down on the largest stone and breathes.

From up here, he can see the fields of headquarters, the training grounds, the gardens, and the stream that runs through the far end. It’s not the same as flying through the air with 3dmg or sitting on a branch in the forest of the giant trees, but it’s still captivating.

Levi curls his legs up underneath him. He turns his head and watches Eren kneel and then lean down, fold himself up until his nose is at Levi’s eye level.

“Not bad,” Levi says. Eren’s ears wiggle enthusiastically. He closes his eyes and surges forward, the tip of his giant nose bumping into Levi’s shoulder.

The captain snorts and pats him gently on the nose. Eren purrs, his grin growing wider.

A few seconds later he pulls back. Levi watches the titan reach for something. Soon Eren returns with a large garland in his hands, woven out of vines and flowers. It’s much too large for Levi but Eren loops it around the captain’s shoulders thrice. It falls over the man’s back like a second cape.

Eren beams.

Levi tugs at the garland. It’s secure around his shoulders.

There it is again, that warm feeling deep in his chest. Levi’s legs swing freely in the air. Eren sits next to him, still in his giant form, and they are both quiet.

 

 

“Captain Levi,” Eren calls out. Levi looks up from his desk.

The door swings open and Eren enters quietly. He shuts the door behind him and beams.

“Good evening, sir,” he greets. Levi nods, his attention now fully on the boy. The room is silent and still. Levi’s lamp has been burning all night, even with the moonlight flooding in from the window behind him. Eren looks tired, but he still smiles with the force of the sun.

Eren approaches. He stops in front of Levi’s desk, his arms behind him.

“Is it okay if I sit here and wait?” Eren asks.

“Do what you like,” Levi tells him. He looks back down on his paperwork but the words are all muddy. He can feel Eren’s presence in front of him, even if the boy’s just seated and staring out the window.

“Actually,” Levi speaks up. Eren’s head instantly turns to him. “I’m taking a break. My ass fucking hurts from sitting so long.”

Eren chuckles. Levi feels himself relax—it’s always good to hear Eren laugh.

“Well, I... I have something for you.” Eren fidgets with something in his hands. Levi watches the shadows from the lamplight fall across his face.

“Yes?” Levi asks, unconsciously leaning forward. Eren looks up and swallows.

He reaches for one of Levi’s hands. The captain lets him hold it, cherishes the feel of warm fingers brushing against his skin.

Eren places his fist in Levi’s palm. Levi watches his fingers curling, watches the flutter of Eren’s eyelashes, watches the small parting of his lips.

The boy opens his hand. Levi expects something small to fall into his palm, expects another beautiful stone. Instead there is only warm air and space.

“I was going to give you another stone,” Eren mumbles. He bites his lip. “But you have so many of them already.”

“I don’t mind,” Levi says, because Eren’s brow is pinched in worry.

“But I just—I wanted it to be special. So.” Eren looks at him, determination in his eyes, and Levi knows he’d take anything this boy would give him.

Eren grabs the captain’s hand and slams it to his chest. Their fists thud against Eren’s breastbone.

“You accepted everything else. Will you accept this too? Because I offer it to you—“ Eren’s eyes are burning, burning, and Levi’s lips part but he does not speak. “I offered it to humanity but most of all I also offer it to you. Sir. Captain Levi.”

They are silent as Eren’s words sink in. Levi can feel his own heartbeat pounding in his ears.

There is only one thing he can think of doing.

He blindly reaches over his desk and grabs Eren’s other hand. Eren’s eyes widen in surprise but he allows himself to be pulled forward anyway. Levi squeezes their hands together and brings it to his chest as well.

It’s a ridiculous position, but Levi knows Eren can feel his heart pounding. This is the first time he’s ever allowed it.

“Eren,” Levi says. “Don’t offer that up without knowing if I will offer mine in return.”

Eren’s eyes widen even further, his pupils wide-blown, and Levi scoots closer.

“But I do. And I accept yours, even if I don’t think I entirely deserve it.” Levi intertwines their fingers.

Eren is smiling at him, smiling so wide his face looks like it’s ready to break, and Levi momentarily forgets about the voice at the back of his head telling him not to do this—

He wants this. He wants Eren.

“Of course you deserve it, Captain Levi! I’m the one who is inadequate—“ Eren drops their hands and stands up, leaning over the desk for either a hug or a kiss but Levi cannot tell.

Levi cannot tell because he pulls the boy down for a kiss instead.

Their mouths fit wrong because Eren is unprepared, but when they part the boy laughs anyway, his voice loud in Levi’s ear. The captain grips him by the back of his collar and presses his face into Eren’s shoulder, breathing in his scent, trying to calm down his erratically joyful heartbeat.

Eren’s hands grip his shoulders. It’s not much of a hug with a desk in between them, yet they try their best to press closer.

“You’re not inadequate,” Levi mumbles. He feels Eren relax against him.

“Okay. But the rocks helped, right?” the boy asks, grinning into Levi’s hair. Levi snorts.

“It wasn’t the rocks. It was just you,” he whispers, wondering how strange it is to be this _happy_.

“Can I—Can I hug you properly now?” Eren asks. Levi snickers and doesn’t let him pull away. A whine emerges from the boy’s throat.

“Fine.”

As soon as he releases Eren the boy swerves across the desk and crashes into Levi with one bone-crushing hug, trapping him against the desk. There’s a stupid rock digging into Levi’s hip, but he ignores it and pulls Eren’s face down for a kiss anyway.

Eren grins all throughout.

Their hips bump against the desk and the paperweight finally leaves Levi in peace.

Eren’s chest and hands and mouth press against Levi’s body, and with this he knows that there is nothing more precious.


End file.
